Crossed Lovers
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Victoria Cooper thought that being sent here was just because of her mom. But then she finds out not only her inner secret but also her twin brother's, Verrell. Life seems to be taking a turn for itself until she meets Drake Merwin. Then things get real.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you'll enjoy this Drake love story. Please do Read and Review, it will bring a smile on my face : ) ENJOY! Also it's been a while since I've written FF so criticize however you would like to : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gone Series but I wish I did because I would be proud of myself.**

_"Stop it!"_

_"I can't help it doll, it's his fault."_

_"Please stop it" she pleaded._

_"Gimme a minute."_

_"You're going to kill him!"_

_"That's my point!"_

_"Pleas-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_Then everything went blank…_

* * *

Victoria Cooper stood in front of Coates Academy, a gentle wind blowing through her thick black locks. Her dark blue eyes gazed at the large building, seeing teens and children swarming all around it. They looked so normal, just normal teens and children, but she knew better.

"This is going to be great."

Victoria turned to her left to see her twin brother, Verrell, standing with his arms wrapped tight across his chest. The breeze blew through his hair as well, sending black strands over his cat green eyes.

"This is bullshit, honestly." She replied, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I agree but this is mom's decision."

They both looked back at Veronica, their older sister. Her coal black hair was cropped in a pixie cut, arms crossed across her chest. Her leather black jacket glittered from the sun making her stand out more. She had dark eye-liner drawn around her cat green eyes. Her lips were painted burgundy, distracting everyone from noticing the freckles splattered all around her face. She stepped forward and patted them both on the back.

"I'm trying my best okay? But she's too drunk to give a fuck right now. Might just send her to rehab and persuade Paul to get you guys out of here and maybe you could live with him or me. But right now, do what you have to. And please stay in one piece, I've heard about this place, it sucks. So good luck."

She held their shoulders tight, as if afraid to let go. Her green eyes quivered for one tiny second as she glanced up. Victoria turned around and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Veronica said, hugging Victoria back tightly. Verrell joined in, hugging both of his sisters tightly. They then let go as a bell rang, it was time.

"Take care okay? Bye." She gave a final wave and then walked to her car. They both waved back.

"Well let's get going." Verrell said, smirking at his sister.

* * *

"Everybody, please welcome Victoria and Verrell Cooper."

The classroom cheered a dull 'hello'. Victoria glanced around at the empty seats. She spotted four. One next to a boy with sandy coloured hair, soul churning eyes and teeth like a shark that chewed on a toothpick. Another free seat was an Asian girl who had long straight black hair and a friendly face but looks can be deceiving. The last two was one with an extremely gorgeous girl with dark raven locks, dark hidden eyes and just an overall gorgeous figure. Her eyes were teasing, almost playing, with Verrell's bright green ones, and finally the last person was a boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, he seemed to be busy playing with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Well my name is Mr. Quinly. Victoria would you please seat yourself next to Adrian at the back and Verrell you can sit next to Diana."

Both the gorgeous girl and the curly haired boy moved their bags from the free seats to give space to the newbies. Verrell smiled as he sat next to Diana, who replied with a similar gesture, only more of a sly smile. Victoria placed herself next to Adrian, who continued to play with his piece of paper, not even noticing Victoria.

"Hi." She said softly as Mr. Quinly started to talk about Hitler. Adrian looked at her with his piercing hazel eyes, penetrating through her blue ones. She was confused at his response but continued to glare back.

"Hi." He soflty replied, crushing the tiny piece of paper in his hands. He shook his head, as though mopping away his thoughts with that curly mess on his head.

"Sorry I'm Adrian Darwell." He held out a hand and a very attractive smile. Victoria smiled black her pearly whites and held out her hand.

"It's okay. I'm Victoria Cooper."

"Ooh, fancy name." he said, exaggerating with his hands. Victoria returned a cheeky smile.

"Well give me a summary." She said.

"About what?" he looked up with those hazel eyes, that looked a lot more warm now.

"Your classmates." She replied, looking around and noticed Verrell flirting with his eyes as Diana shook his hand.

"Well the one your brother's flirting with is Diana Ladris. She's a vicious vixen, I'd warn him if I were you. By the way is he your twin?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you guys look amazingly alike, apart from your eyes."

"Yeah that's what everyone says."

"The one over there chewing the toothpick is Drake Merwin. Now this is someone you seriously need to stay away from."

Victoria giggled, assuming it was a joke until she saw Adrian's serious look. She stopped.

"Why?" she glanced at the boy leaning back on his chair.

"Just stay away from him. There are stories that have been told about him that you-"

Adrian stopped suddenly and Victoria turned to him. Only to see he was missing.

"What the hell?" Someone spoke out her thoughts as she glanced ahead. The teacher was missing.

What was going on?

"Is this some lame trick again Adrian?" the nice looking Asian girl said, glancing back at Victoria. Her eyes widened.

"Where is he?" she looked to Victoria, her eyes anxious. She responded with a shrug.

"Maybe someone did a _magic_ trick?" One boy with long dark hair and very handsome features called out, glaring with suspicious eyes at Verrell and Victoria. How had she not noticed him before?

"I did read a two bar here." Diana replied.

"But I don't know about doll face over there." She said, jabbing a thumb back but not turning around.

"Well let's find out." The long haired boy said. He stood up with a smirk, Drake following his lead.

"Yo Andrew, get cat eyes over here to the cafeteria with the help of your boys." He jabbed a thumb at Verrell. Suddenly three boys were jumping at Verrell, grabbing his arms tight and dragging him out of the room.

"Victoria!" he shouted, trying to squirm and kick his way out of the three large boys.

"Verrell!" she shouted back, running to get him when suddenly she was slammed back with a strong force against the wall. Her head smacked hard and she crumpled to the floor. Black stars dancing in her vision, swirling her into space. And then everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please do review and tell me anything that you want : ) It'll still bring a smile on my face that you took your time to give your opinion. I hope you have a Happy New Year! : ) Any resolutions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! DO please read and review because it makes me so happy and it is one of my resolutions to be able to get more reviews. : ) Anyways I hope you enjoy this and have a lovely day (after you read this). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gone Series but I wish I did because I would be proud of myself.**

* * *

When Victoria opened her eyes, the light pierced through, making her groan. She turned her head to the side, hoping to shade her eyes from the blinding light.

"Oh look, dolly's awake." A sneer remark.

Victoria opened her eyes slightly, preparing herself for the light when she suddenly saw Drake. His hazel eyes were peering deep into hers along with his shark grin smiling like a predator at its prey. She jumped up shocked and was about to run when she noticed her hands tied to the head stand of a bed she was lying on. She quickly glimpsed at her surroundings. Definitely a girl's room, she realized it was Diana's after she saw a picture on a tiny desk directly in front of her.

"You're not getting anywhere doll, there's nowhere to go." Drake said, standing up and leaning against the wall, sneering at her. Victoria looked at the door.

"The door's right there." She said, giving her deadliest look back. Drake just gave a small chuckle, light air escaping his lips.

"Where's my brother?" she asked, tugging at the ropes as she noticed that they were the only ones in the room.

"Don't worry, he's just getting tested. You're next by the way." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Victoria slowly moved away.

"So tell me, what's your secret? Why are you really here?" he asked, slightly adjusting his sandy hair.

"I'm not telling you shit, freak." She replied, quite harsh. He leaned in closer.

"Ouch, right in the heart." He patted his chest. Suddenly he moved in so close, she could feel his minty breath against her neck.

"Careful with me. I don't know if anyone's told you yet, but I'm not someone you mess with." His whisper was dangerous, it sent a chill down Victoria's spine. Then the door opened and Caine and Diana walked in. Drake slowly leaned back, his eyes not leaving Victoria's.

"Chill lover-boy, leave the innocent doll alone. There are more crazy fishes in the sea for you." Diana said, ending the sentence in a smirk. Drake stood up, looking for a fight when Caine interrupted them both.

"Verrell's a growing two bar." He said, standing confidently with his chest out. Victoria noticed how he was the leader of the two, wow he must be really brave to be more powerful than Drake.

Caine jerked a thumb at her.

"Check her." He told Diana who moved closer, her hair swaying along with her hips. Drake sat back onto the bed, a second before Diana. So Victoria was blocked on both sides. She pushed herself back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fear consuming her voice.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Just give me your hand."

Victoria just glared back with her intense blue eyes.

"Drake give me her hand." Diana said, not turning away from Victoria. Suddenly Victoria felt a cold chill on her hand as Drake grabbed her hand. She turned to him and suddenly his hand loosened the grip. As he looked into her eyes, a tiny spark shined. Victoria didn't know if she imagined it or if she actually saw the spark.

"Give me her hand." Diana repeated, louder. Drake roughly shoved her hand into Diana's. Diana returned a sly look. She could feel Victoria's hand shaking slightly.

"Aww, little's birdy's scared." She said, smirking.

"Diana how much is she?" Caine asked, impatient. Diana closed her eyes and paused for a minute as a certain look passed her face.

"A three bar." She replied but from the look of her face, Victoria could tell she was hiding something.

"Where's my brother?" she asked. Sitting up more straight, feeling Drake's eyes on her. Her hands were shaking again.

"What's your story Victoria?" Caine asked, ignoring her previous question.

"I already told Drake, I'm not telling shit to you freaks until you tell me where my brother is." She said. Caine shook his head while chuckling.

"Mistake." Diana said as she stood up, crossing her arms across her chest. Caine raised his hands and suddenly Victoria felt the bed move. It started to rise higher. She started to scream with Drake just looking with anxious eyes at her, a small smile on his face with his legs dangling. Then the bed dropped and a lock of her hair fell on her face as she jumped. She started to pant and huff, her heart beating hard against her chest.

"Drake un-tie her, she's next."

* * *

Drake shoved Victoria out of the room, her hands tied behind her back. Diana and Caine were in front of her, discussing something in whispers. Victoria used this as her chance.

"Why are you following orders from them?" she whispered to Drake. He moved beside her.

"What?' his voice was gruff.

"Why are you following orders from them?' she repeated.

"I'm not following orders." He replied, not glancing at her as they headed downstairs.

"Of course you're not." She said sarcastically. Drake didn't reply, they just kept walking, his hand on her back. They walked silent for the rest of the way.

* * *

Veronica rang the doorbell, her heart pounding.

_It's okay, it's going to be all okay._

The door opened and Veronica was hit with a sharp scent of vomit. Her mother was standing in front of her, draped in a leopard printed robe, a cigarette dangling from her lips with her blond hair tied up in a very messy pony tail.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice was slurred and her legs were shaky. Veronica sighed, disappointed and pushed past her mother, letting herself in. She walked into the kitchen to see Jared sitting on the table, his head in hands which were on the table. There was a bowl of cereal in front of him but it hadn't been touched. She peeked into the living room which looked like shit with confetti, streamers, party hats and loads of other crap dangling from everywhere. Along with the strong smell of alcohol and vomit. It was a sick place.

She walked up to Jared, grabbed his shoulder length blond locks and pulled his face up. He grunted deeply and squinted at Veronica.

"Let go." He said gruffly, his eyes red. Veronica shoved his head forward and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked. Jared just rubbed his forehead.

"Don't you swear young lady." Her mother called out, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh shut up Heather." Veronica replied, her voice tired. Heather started to pace towards her when Jared stood up, blocking them both.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, oblivious to the growing tension between mother and daughter. Veronica gave one deadly glare at her mother before turning to him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why the fuck is your son with my sister?" she jabbed a hard finger at Jared's chest. His eyes opened wide.

"Because…"

"What?" Heather asked, popping her head beside Jared.

"That's right, this asshole has put his son with your daughter!"

"No… How could you?" Heather asked, turning Jared's shoulders to face him. Her blue eyes were disappointed. Jared just put his head down.

"He forced you didn't he? Drake forced you to do this shi-"

"Yes! Yes, he did okay? He held the fucking shot gun against my head and forced me to put him in that school the moment he heard me and Heather talking about sending Vic and Ver. I'm sorry." He sat slumped on the chair.

"Verrell and Victoria are good as dead mum and guess whose fault is that? Yours! It is always your fault!"

"Veronica I-"

"No! Don't talk to me! I'm getting Paul and he's going to get them out of there. I'm bringing them back home with or without your help and you better hope they're alive."

With that, Veronica stormed out of the room and into her car. She ignited the engine and turned on the radio.

_Ugh today's going to be awful._

And then the news turned on.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Happy New Year (again)! May your resolutions be fulfilled! Anyways, do please review (no matter the criticism) as it brings a smile onto my face : ) Anyways I hope you have a LOVELY DAY! BYEEE! **


End file.
